Mine
by Nessaro Yuki
Summary: Rose Weasley sudah cukup pusing karena masalah pacarnya, dia tidak perlu lagi gosip untuk menambah semuanya. "KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN MALFOY!". Rasanya dia ingin pingsan saja.


**Disclaimer : J.**

 **Ratet :T+ (Untuk kata-kata yang kasar)**

 **Warning! OOC, OC, Semi-Evil!Scorpius, Typo(s), Abal, Bahasa Campur, etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy The Story...!**

"Weasley dan aku, siapa yang terbaik?"

"Kau masih bertanya. Tentu saja kau yang terbaik. Kau tau aku memintanya menjadi pacar ku hanya sekedar main-main. Dia cewek paling membosankan yang pernah aku temui. Saat aku mengajaknya kencan, kau tau apa yang ia jawab, 'Maaf Rian, tugas tranfigurasi menumpuk. Aku harus mengerjakannya. Lain kali saja ya'. Bahh... dia pikir aku mengajaknya kencan betulan. Aku hanya sekedar main-main saja saat itu. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk mendengarnya mengoceh tentang huruf-huruf rune kuno"

Suara cekikikan dan tawa jahat terdengar dari dalam. Di luar, di temani udara dingin khas bulan Desember, Rose Weasley menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Satu tangannya lagi ada di depan dadanya, membuat gerakan meremas di baju yang ia kenakan, tepat di jantungnya. Setitik air mata keluar dari matanya yang berwarna biru.

Rose tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia tau betul suara siapa itu. Rian Davies, pacarnya selama tiga bulan ini, kapten _quidditch_ dari Revenclaw yang banyak di puja oleh para gadis. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya, tidak mungkin seorang Rian yang notabenenya salah satu _mosh-wantet_ di Hogward mau dengan cewek kutu buku sepertinya. Padahal dari awal, dia sudah di peringati oleh saudara-saudaranya. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan mereka.

Dengan menahan isakan yang sudah ada di ujung tenggorokan, Rose berjalan secepatnya dari sana. Menjauh dari suara tawa dan cekikikan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Rose baru tau sakit hati rasanya sesakit ini.

Jubah khusus musim dingin yang ia kenakan melambai perlahan seiring langkahnya. Mantel tebal buatan Nenek Weasley terlihat membungkus tubuh Rose. Udara dingin terasa di tengkuk Rose yang telanjang. Rose tetap berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan lehernya yang dingin. Nafas Rose yang tersenggal menghasilkan uap-uap di sekitar.

Rose terus berlari, tak tentu arah. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah. Isakan lirih terdengar dari celah bibirnya yang terbuka. Tubuhnya dingin.

Masih dengan menunduk, Rose berlari. Tidak menyadari seseorang sedang berjalan dengan santai di depannya. Tanpa bisa mengelak, Rose menabrak punggung orang itu, aroma _mint_ langsung tercium saat hidungnya terbentur punggung lebar dan hangat orang yang ia tabrak.

"Hei!" orang itu berteriak jengkel. "Hati-hati dong kalau berjalan!" orang itu membalikkan badan dan menemukan rambut merah mengembang yang sangat familiar di ingatannya. Dia mendelik.

"Maaf!" Rose berkata dengan parau. Tanpa melihat orang yang tadi ia tabrak, dia berjalan memutari orang itu, berniat pergi. Tapi, tangan orang itu mencengkram lengannya, membuatnya berhenti. ' _Tangan yang hangat_ ', batin Rose.

"Weasley!" Orang itu berkata dengan ragu.

Rose mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mata birunya yang basah langsung bertemu dengan mata abu-abu tajam. Cengkraman di lengannya mengeras saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakit juga, tapi siapa peduli. Hati Rose rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Weasley!" Scorpius berkata dengan ragu.

Orang yang ia cengkram lengannya menengadah. Dan cengkraman tangannya di lengan kurus yang terbalut mantel tebal orang itu menguat tanpa ia sadari. Mata biru jernih yang biasanya bersinar tanpak buram karena air mata. Ada jejak air mata di sepanjang pipi berbintik yang di miliki orang itu. Ujung hidung wanita itu berwarna merah karena udara dingin.

Srorpius bisa merasakannya, perasaan sesak saat melihat mata biru yang menyiratkan kesakitan itu. Sangat tidak enak, Scorpius bersumpah akan hal itu. Di depannya, dia melihat dengan jelas, Rose Weasley, dengan keadaan yang 'cukup' berantakan.

"Malfoy!" Rose berkata ke pada Scorpius dengan setengah sadar. Seolah-olah ada sebagian dirinya yang hilang entah kenapa. Scorpius mengernyit saat memikirkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan nada suara Rose yang mengambang tadi.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Srorpius sebenarnya ingin menanyakan itu. Tapi tampaknya mulutnya menghianatinya. "Kau sudah selesai patroli di daerah utara?"

 _Astaga_ , Srorpius mengumpat dalam hati. Apasih susahnya bicara sesuai dengan hati. Atau, harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi menolak dia mengungkapkan apa isi hatinya. ' _Malfoy dan_ _harga dirinya yang tinggi_ ', Scorpius menggerutu sarkastis dalam hati. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Scorpius merasa jengkel dengan darah Malfoy yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Rose mengerjap beberapa kali seolah ingin mengingat-ingat, sebelum menggumam, "Sudah" dengan sangat pelan. Scorpius hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dan Scorpius lagi-lagi harus di buat jengkel saat menyadari sesuatu. Rose Weasley sesalu fokus saat sedang melakukan sesuatu, apalagi menyangkut tugasnya sebagai _Prefek_. Dan Rose tadi jelas-jelas lupa dengan tugas utama mereka ada di luar asrama mereka masing-masing.

Sudahkah Scorpius bercerita kalau mereka berdua –Dia dan Rose– mendapatkan jadwal patroli bersama hari ini. Mereka sudah sepakat kalau mendapat jadwal yang sama, mereka akan memisah jalan dan memeriksa di dua tempat yang berbeda agar tugas mereka cepat selesai. Saat pertama kali mereka berpatroli bersama, mereka tidak kembali-kembali ke asrama karena mereka sibuk berdebat tidak penting dan melupakan tugas mereka. Bukannya menangkap murit yang akan terkena detensi karena melanggar jam malam, mereka sendiri yang mendapat detensi karena dianggap 'mengganggu ketenangan dan melalaikan tugas mereka'. Sejak saat itu mereka sepakat melakukan patroli secara terpisah.

Mereka berdua terus diam dengan canggung. Sebenarnya, yang merasa canggung hanya Scorpius. Rose mulai melamun lagi. Dan Scorpius bingung harus melakukan apa. Keheningan yang ganjil, ' _Dan sangat tidak menyenangkan_ ', pikir Scorpius jengkel. Scorpius sudah terbiasa dengan perdebatan tidak penting yang selalu terjadi bila mereka bertemu. Dan keheningan yang terjadi ini, sejujurnya makin lama membuatnya takut. Scorpius bersumpah dia bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka yang bersahutan.

Keheningan ganjil yang tadi terasa terpecah saat suara cekikikan dan tawa yang menggoda saling bersahutan terdengar dari lorong kiri dari mereka, tempat Rose tadi pergi.

Scorpius baru akan menghela nafas lega, saat raut wajah Rose tiba-tiba saja di liputi horor. Matanya bergerak liar, melirik ke arah mana saja. Dia mulai mondar-mandir dengan panik. Scorpius melihat Rose dengan sebelah alis terangkat, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Heran dengan tingkah Rose. Mereka akan menangkap seorang pelanggar peraturan, Rose biasanya akan langsung bertindak. Dan perilaku Rose ini tentu saja membuat Scorpius heran. ' _Hmm,_ _benar-benar ganjil_ ', pikir Scorpius, mulai berlagak sok.

Raut wajah Scorpius langsung berganti menjadi kaku saat melihat air mata yang menitik dari sepasang mata biru yang ada di depannya. Dadanya bergemuruh, oke, Scorpius tau dia memang selalu merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersangkutan dengan Rose. Tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, karena memang baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Rose menangis. Rose adalah cewek kuat, Scorpius jelas tau itu. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencubit hatinya saat melihat air mata itu, sekaligus ingin menonjok siapapun yang telah membuat Rose menangis. _Astaga_ , rasanya Scorpius ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya, sangat tidak 'Malfoy'.

Suara-suara kikikan dan tawa menggoda itu semakin terdengar, dan Rose semakin gelisah. Scorpius lama-lama jengkel juga. Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menyaret Rose di belakanggnya.

"Untuk saat ini aku pinjami punggungku!" Scorpius berkata dengan kaku. Rose kaget, tapi tidak membantah. Gigi Scorpius bergemeletuk saking marahnya, dia tidak suka ini. Rose tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini, Rose tidak pernah menuruti permintaannya, bukannya dia tidak ingin Rose menuruti maunya, hanya saja di saat seperti ini. ' _Huhh, menyedihkan_ ', batinnya miris.

Scorpius bisa merasakan punggungnya mulai basah, dan kepalanya rasanya ingin meledak karenanya. Setiap suara itu semakin mendekat, cengkraman Rose di jubah yang ia gunakan semakin mengerat.

"Benarkah dia melakukan itu? Aku turut bersedih, aku tidak percaya di semembosankan itu!" kikikan terdengar setelahnnya. Satu isakan terdengar dari arah belakangnya, Rose sekarang menyandar sepenuhnya pada Scorpius. Bibir Scorpius terkatup rapat

Penyebab perilaku ganjil Rose tepat di depannya, Scorpius berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menerjang langsung ke depan saat melihatnya. Si Davies sialan –yang setau Scorpius adalah pacar Rose– dan seorang murit dari Slytherin, asramanya sendiri. Jadi, si Davies sialan berselingkuh di belakang Rose. _Menjijikkan_.

Si cewek sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Davise, sangat rapat, sampai-sampai Scorpius tidak bisa melihat celah diantara mereka berdua. Davies tampak sedang ingin berbicara saat melihatnya, dia tampak kaget, tapi raut wajahnya dengan cepat berwajah tenang.

"Malfoy!" dia menyapa dengan sopan. Scorpius hanya melihatnya dengan dingin, tau sikap sopan yang di keluarkan Davies hanya karena mencoba membuatnya tidak mendapat detensi. ' _Oh dia pikir aku akan tersuap dengan perilaku sopan yang ia keluarkan_ ', Scorpius berfikir dengan sarkastis. Cewek yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Davies melihat Scorpius dengan cepat saat mendengar Davies menyebut namanya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Secara diam-diam cewek itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahnya. Scorpius menatapnya dengan kejijian yang tidak ditutupi. ' _Dasar cewek jalang_ ', pikirnya merendahkan. Di belakangnya, Rose semakin kuat mencengkram jubahnya.

Davies menatapnya dengan tersinggung, seolah-olah merasa tatapan jijik yang dia keluarkan itu untuk dirinya. Scorpius menyeringai dalam hati, ' _Bagus kalau sadar_ ', pikirnya jijik. "Permisi Malfoy" Davies berkata dengan kesopanan yang di paksakan.

Davies dan cewek yang selalu berkedip menjijikkan ke arah Scorpius baru akan pergi saat Scorpius berdehem. Davies menoleh ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tapi dia bisa melihat setetes keringat mengalir di dahinya. Si cewek –dengan tololnya– terkikik, entah karena apa. Scorpius menyeringai ke arah Davies, mengacuhkan cewek Slytherin yang mengikik tolol entah karena apa. Sejujurnya, Scorpius merasa malu ada cewek Slytherin setolol itu.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja eh, Davies?" Scorpius berkata dengan sarkastis. Dalam hati bersorak senang, saat melihat Davies meneguk ludahnya dan si cewek tolol menghentikan kikikannya. Rose di belakangnya hanya diam, dan Scorpius merasakan perasaan lega yang membuncang saat sadar Rose tidak menangis lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" Davies berpura-pura tidak mengerti, tapi ekspresi gugup yang tertempel di wajahnya menghianatinya. Kalau seringaian Scorpius bisa lebih lebar lagi, mungkin itu akan terjadi.

"Jangan berlagak tolol!" Scorpius berkala dengan pedas. "Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat akting!"

Sesaat, Davies tampak takut, tapi dengan cepat berganti menjadi ekspresi menantang yang menyedihkan. Si cewek Slytherin tolol mengkeret di samping Davies mendapatkan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Scorpius.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau apa? Menangkap ku dan menyeretku ke Mr. Flich?" Davies berkata dengan nada yang sok. Scorpius tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Davies dan cewek tolol di buat merinding karenanya.

"Untuk seseorang yang ketahuan sedang kencan disaat jam malam kau sangat kurang ajar. Apalagi, jelas-jelas aku melihat cewek yang kau gandeng bukan pacarmu Davies" Scorpius berkata dengan enteng. Scorpius bisa melihat Davies berkeringat semakin banyak. Ekspresinya begitu lucu, sampai-sampai Scorpius tidak bisa menahan kekehan kejam keluar dari bibirnya. ' _Oh... begitu indahnya hidup_ ', pikirnya sinting.

Jangan salahkan Scorpius kalau sifat gelapnya muncul. Dia begitu muak dengan orang di depannya, sampai-sampai dia ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh orang yang ada di depannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau mengadukannya kepada Rose? Aku baru tau Tuan Malfoy yang terhormat itu tukang ngadu?" Davies berkata dengan puas. ' _Oh ya... seolah-olah dia bisa_ _memojokkanku saja_ ', pikir Scorpius geli, tetap dengan seringaian jahat yang mengembang.

Davies masih memasang wajah pongah ke arahnya. Si cewek cuma diam dengan wajah ketakutan. ' _Menggelikan_ ', pikirnya. Rasanya mengubah wajah mereka berdua menjadi kodok sangat menyenangkan. Scorpius hampir terkikik sinting saat membayangkannya.

' _Mungkin boleh juga_ ', pikirnya ngawur. Dan Scorpius akan menjadi orang paling bahagia saat melihat wajah kodok mereka. Seolah bisa mendengar apa yang dari tadi ia pikirkan, Rose menarik sedikit jubah yang ia kenakan. Wajah Scorpius yang awalnya penuh sengan seringaian kejam berubah datar.

"Ayo pergi Malfoy!" Rose berbisisk lirih, sehingga hanya Scorpius yang mendengarnya. Scorpius mendengus kasar, tidak suka kesenangannya di ganggu begitu saja.

"Ada apa Malfoy? Takut kalah adu mulut dengan seorang Revenclaw! Oh... atau kau mau cepat-cepat pergi dan mengadu pada Rose!" Davies, yang tampaknya salah mengartikan dengusan kasar yang di keluarkan Scorpius, berkata penuh kemenangan.

Scorpius memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Begitu menjijikkannya orang ini. bagaimana bisa Rose menerima orang ini menjadi pacarnya.

"Kau menjijikkan!" Kata Scorepius gamblang, membuat Davies mendesis marah.

"Dan asal kau tau Davies! Tanpa mengadu pada Weasley pun, dia pasti sudah tau!" Katanya puas. Davies menampakkan ekspresi skeptis. Scorpius memandang mereka berdua dengan merendahkan untuk terakhir kali sebelum menarik Rose keluar dari belakang punggungnya. Mata Davies dan si cewek melebar terkejut.

"Rose!" Davies memekik tidak percaya. "Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan!" Davies berkata dengan sia-sia. Rose dan Scorpius terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Davies di belakang mereka. Rose menunduk dan hanya berjalan dengan lemas seolah-olah dia boneka tak bernyawa, membiarkan Scorpius menarik ke mana-mana. Scorpius mendecik tidak suka, dengan sedikit memaksa dia menarik Rose lebih merapat ke arahnya dan mengalungkan satu lengannya di pundah kecil Rose. Tubuh Rose menegang, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

Scorpius melirik ke belakang, dan menemukan mata Davies yang berkilat marah ke arahnya. Scorpius menyeringai ke arahnya. Scorpius berhenti berjalan, tetap memperhatikan lirikan sinisnya.

"Davies! Asal kau tau saja! Menurutku, kau adalah Revenclaw paling tolol yang pernah aku temui! Dan soal hukuman, kau akan menerimanya setelah ini!" Scorpius berkata dengan tenang, matanya yang melirik Davies berkilat-kilat. Menghentikan lirikannya, Scorpius mulai berjalan dengan Rose yang berjalan terseret-seret menyedihkan di sampingnya. Scorpius mendecih lagi.

"Oh ya... Aku berjanji akan memberikan hukuman paling menyenangkan untukmu!" Scorpius berteriak dengan keriangan ganjil tanpa menghentikan jalannya. Tanpa menyadari, dia mengeluarkan nada riang yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Davies yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, dia bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding mendengar keriangan ganjil yang didengarnya. Davies belum pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya.

Saat siluet tubuh Scorpius dan Rose menghilang di tiungan, tubuh wanita yang ada di sampingnya jatuh terduduk di lantai batu kastil yang dingin. Davies bisa mendengar isakan memilukan terdengar dari sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti bertingkah menyedihkan, Weasley!" Scorpius berkata dengan pedas.

Rose menengadah melihat Scorpius yang memandangnya tajam. Isakan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tidak bisakah Scorpius tau, dia sedang patah hati. Bukannya menghiburnya atau apa, dia malah membentaknya.

Scorpius bisa merasakan matanya berkedut jengkel melihat perilaku Rose. _Benar-benar deh_ , menenangkan orang bukan salah satu keahliannya. Lagipula, Scorpius bukan orang yang cukup sabar untuk menunggu tangisan orang berhenti.

Rose tetap terisak-isak. ' _Menyedihkan_ ', pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa dia berubah menjadi keran bocor seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti! Jangan bertingkah menyedihkan! Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau akan hancur sebentar lagi hanya karena orang brengsek itu. Menyedihkan, aku baru tau Weasley sangat menyedihkan!" Scorpius berkata ketus. Benar-benar kehabisan akal harus bagaimana lagi.

Yang mengejutkan, Rose tampak marah saat mendengar perkataan Scorpius. Scorpius menyeringai dalam hati. Oh... akhirnya.

"Jangan menghinaku, Malfoy!" Dia mulai mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya yang biasa. Seringaian Scorpius tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

"Hoo... beri tau aku. Apa semua Weasley dan Potter selalu bertingkah meyedihkan seperti ini!" Scorpius berkata mengejek, seringaian menjengkelkan membentang di wajahnya. Muka Rose memerah sampai ke telinga mendengarnya, dia murka.

"Oh.. atau hanya kau saja!" Scorpius melanjutkan dengan wajah terkejut yang sangat berlebihkan. "Menyedihkan!" katanya lagi.

"Diam Malfoy!" Rose berteriak kencang. Kepalan tangannya melayang, terkena perut Scorpius yang kaget karena teriakannya tadi.

Scorpius terduduk, memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena tinju Rose. Rose mendengus puas. Matanya menyorot galak ke arah Scorpius yang masih terduduk menahan sakit.

"Rasakan!" katanya puas. Rose mulai berjalan sambil menghapus bekas air mata menyedihkan di pipinya, berniat kembali ke asramanya. Baru saja Rose berjalan selangkah. Tangannya sudah tertarik, membuat badannya mundur.

Rose menahan nafas kaget saat punggungnya terbentur keras dengan dada Scorpius. Aroma _mint_ terasa membelai hidungnya. "Malfoy!" Rose memekik keras saking kagetnya.

"Mau kemana kau! Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja, eh?" Scorpius berkata dengan mengancam. Nafasnya terasa menggelitik tengkuk Rose saat dia berbicara. Rose merinding di buatnya.

"Lepas Malfoy!" Rose menjerit panik, dia mulai memberontak.

Scorpius terkekeh senang. Dia memeluk pinggang Rose dengan kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Rose dengan tenang. Scorpius memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menyembunyikan mukanya di ceruk leher Rose. Menyernyit sedikit saat merasakan kulit leher Rose sangat dingin. Aroma mawar tercium di sana. Scorpius meniup dengan pelan leher Rose, bermaksud sedikit menghangatkan. Dia terkekeh lagi, saat merasa Rose tidak bisa memberontak lagi saking kagetnya.

Rose hanya bisa diam, matanya membelalak. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Wajahnya merona sendiri saat sadar kedekatan mereka begitu intim saat ini. ' _Astaga, apasih yang terjadi denganku_ ', pikirya jengkel. Scorpius benar-benar berhasil membuatnya merasa jungkir balik. Baru tadi dia membuatnya murka, sekarang dia malah bertingkah seolah-olah, seolah-olah, arrggg... Rose bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merinding.

"Malfoy!" Rose menjerit lagi.

"Tidak! Setelah kau memukulku, aku tidak akan membiarkamu lari begitu saja! kau harus dihukum Rose!" Scorpiu mulai meracau setengah sadar, hidungnya hampir menempel di leher Rose, ingin merasakan bau mawar memabukkan yang menguar di sana. ' _Aku pasti sudah gila_ ', pikir Scorpius.

"Jangan bicara lagi Malfoy!" Rose memekik. ' _Astaga_ ', pikirnya panik. "Lepaskan aku!"

Oke, bolehkah Rose jujur. Dia menyuruh Scorpius berhenti bicara karena nafas beraroma _mint_ nya langsung terasa saat dia bicara. Walaupun nafas Scorpius terasa menyenangkan di lehernya yang kedinginan, tapi tetap saja. Demi apapun, sekarang Rose baru tau kenapa banyak cewek yang tergila-gila pada Scorpius. Rose geleng-geleng kepala setelah memikirkannya. Membuat rambut merahnya menampar dengan halus muka Scorpius.

Bukannya marah karena rambut Rose terkena mukanya, Scorpius malah tertawa senang. Oh astaga, dia baru tau rambut mengembang yang sering dia ejek bisa sewangi ini.

"Oke! Oke!" Scorpius berkata dengan tidak rela. Dia mengecup leher Rose keras dan menggigitnya dengan lembut, membuat Rose memekik kaget, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Rose langsung menjauh dari Scorpius, wajahnya memerah menyaingi rambutnya, dan berlari dengan ribut menjauhi Scorpius. Scorpius terkekeh senang melihatnya. ' _Menyenangkan sekali_ ', batinnya. ' _Besok-besok aku harus lebih sering menggodanya_ ', pikirnya sinting. Ekspresi Rose tadi sangat lucu.

"Sayang sekali tadi aku melepaskannya!" katanya dengan nada tidak rela. Sayangnya tadi dia harus melepaskannya, dia tidak menjamin dia bisa bertahan lagi kalau tidak cepat-cepat melepaskannya. Kalau dia lepas kendali kan panti akan sangat merepotkan.

Scorpius berbalik, dan berjalan dengan ringan. ' _Waktunya kembali_ ', pikirnya. Di sepanjang perjalan pulang ke asramanya, Scorpius mulai menyusun rencana untuk si Davies sialan. Sepanjang perjalanan, seringaian setan terus terlihat di wajahnya. Sekali-kali dia terkikik menyeramkan saat membayangkannya. ' _Oh, lihat saja, akan ku buat hidup si Davies sialan_ _penuh warna!_ ', batinnya kejam.

"Dan Rose! Akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku! Bagaimanapun carannya!" Scorpius berbicara dengan udara kosong. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu bersinar lembut saat membayangkan seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut merah mengembang dan mata biru sewarna lagit yang mempesona. Scorpius terkekeh senang saat mengingat bekas kemerahan yang dia berikan pada leher Rose. Rose sudah dia tandai menjadi miliknya. Dan Scorpius berjanji, dia tidak akan melepaskan Rose sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rose Weasley berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan, nyaris setengah sadar. Sekeliling matanya berwarna hitam, seperti panda. Rose tidak bisa tidur kemarin. Anehnya, bukan karena Rian Davies, mantan Rose, yang ketahuan selingkuh tadi malam. Melainkan kelakuaan Scorpius yang membuatnya merinding dari kaki sampai kepala.

 _Aneh sekali_ , pikirnya. Rose masih ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat tau Rian ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya. Awalnya dia sih memang benar-benar hancur. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan Scorpius, entah. Rose menggaruk rambutnya bingung saat memikirkannya.

Dia patah hati, tentu saja. Hanya saja, bukannya menangis meraung-raung meratapi nasip seperti gadis lain yang tengah patah hati. Rose malah memikirkan Scorpius yang kemarin perperilaku aneh. Sukses membuatnya hanya bisa tidur sebentar.

' _Malfoy pasti kesurupan atau apa sampai bisa bertingkah aneh seperti itu_ ', batinya ngawur. Tidak berani berfikir macam-macam. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya pening.

Rose merapatkan syal merah emas Griffindor yang melilit lehernya, merasa kedinginan. Salju berjatuhan terlihat dari jendela tinggi di menara asrama Griffindor.

Rose memijat pelan dahinya, hah... rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Sebagian karena dia kurang tidur, sebagian lagi karena terlalu memikirkan perilaku aneh Scorpius kemarin. Tampaknya usaha Scorpius agar tidak memikirkan Davies sialan berjalan lancar, eh?

"Rose!" seseorang berteriak keras. Rose membalikkan badan dengan tidak semangat, tau benar siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Pagi Al!" Rose menyapa dengan tidak bersemangat. Al nyengir ke arahnya, membuat cewek di sekitar mereka merona melihatnya. Rose memutar bola matanya, kenapa semua cowok di sekitarnya mempunyai tampang diatas rata-rata.

Al yang semula nyengir, menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat mata Rose yang seperti panda.

"Apa yang terjadi Rose? kau terlihat... berantakan!" Al berkata dengan ragu. Rose menghela nafas lelah.

"Tidak penting!" Rose bersungut-sungut. Dia membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Al yang melongo di belakangnya. Berjalan dengan langkah terseret ke lukisan nyonya gemuk yang mengayun terbuka, jalan keluar-masuk asrama Griffindor.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Al berteriak lagi, mulai menyusul Rose yang ada di depan. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Dia bertanya dengan nada heran yang kentara. Rose mengabaikannya, membuat Al cemberut dan menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Bagaimana patrolimu kemarin Rose?" Al masih mencoba berbasa-basi. Tubuh Rose menegang sesaat, hal yang tidak luput dari mata _emeralt_ Al. Mereka mulai menaiki tangga yang bergerak bersama murit-murit lain, menuju aula besar untuk sarapan. Tubuh Rose masih terlihat kaku.

"Baik!" Rose menyahut ragu. Al mengangguk-angguk, walau tau Rose sedang berbohong, dalam hati dia berjanji akan mulai mencari tau apa yang terjadi kemarin malam saat Rose berpatroli. Saat tangga berhenti, mereka berjalan lagi dengan cepat sebelum tangga mulai bergerak lagi, dengan sesekali melompat karena beberapa anak tangga tidak ada.

Tapi, Al rasanya melupakan sesuatu. Al berfikir sebentar, mlai menyusuri lorong-lorong yang selalu dia lewati setiap hari untuk ke aula, dan tersentak. Sebelum Rose pergi berpatroli, dia mengeluh kepadanya karena harus berpatroli dengan Malfoy. Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras. ' _Apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy sampai Rose berubah menjadi panda_ ', pikirnya gusar. Al berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Rose menoleh dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Rose beritahu aku! Apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy kepadamu?" Al berkata dengan nada geram. Dia memandang Rose yang ada di sampingnya dengan tajam. Al berani bersumpah dia melihat rona merah di pipi Rose. ' _Sebenarnya apa sih yang di lakukan sampai-sampai Rose merona_ ', pikirnya makin panik.

"Tidak ada!" Rose berkata dengan cepat. matanya bergerak-gerak liar, melirik kemanapun. Al memandangnya dengan alis bertaut, ekspresi berfikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja Al memandangnya dengan horor.

"Jangan bilang Malfoy sudah berbuat macam-macam padamu!" Al menjerit dengan panik. Dia memegang bahu kecil Rose, dan mengguncangkannya dengan keras, membuat tubuh Rose ikut bergoyang. Tiba-tiba saja Rose ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Ayo Rose, jangan membuatku panik! Apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy padamu!"

"Al jangan berlebihan!" Rose menepis tangan Al dengan keras, wajahnya nyaris berwarna hijau. Rose berdiri sempoyongan sebentar, astaga, apasih yang dipikirkan Al. "Malfoy tidak melakukan macam-macam padaku!" Rose bersikeras.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Al berkata dengan skeptis, tangannya menyilang di dadanya. "Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau sampai merona!"

Wajah Rose kali ini memerah sampai ke telinga. "Aku tidak!" sangkalnya. Mata Al menyipit melihatnya.

"Jangan bohong! Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang dilakukan Malfoy kepadamu?" Rose menyipitkan matanya memandang Al. ' _Dasar keras kepala_ ', pikirnya Rose jengkel. Sayangnya Rose juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya dengan Al. Dia mendengus keras.

Rose baru akan membuka mulut menyangkal perkataan lagi saat seseorang berdehem keras. Tubuh Rose menegang, bulu kuduknya merinding. Wajahnya terasa terbakar. Dan Rose rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Potter, kalau Rose tidak ingin memberi tahu apa yang sudah kami lakukan. Aku dengan senang hati memberi taumu!" Scorpius berdiri di sebrang mereka dengan seringaian membentang di wajahnya. Dan apa-apaan itu, Rose mendelik ke arah Scorpius. Sejak kapan Scorpius memanggilnya Rose. Di samping Rose, Al menggeram.

"Tidak ada urusannya dengan mu!" Al membentak jengkel. Scorpius memandang mereka berdua dengan muka polos yang dibuat-buat. _Benar-benar deh_ , rasanya Rose mau mencakar muka Scorpius sampai tidak terbentuk. Raut wajah polos sama sekali tidak cocok dipasang di muka Scorpius yang biasanya bersikap tengil.

"Tentu ada kalau yang kalian bicarakan itu aku." Scorpius berkata kalem. Sifat tengilnya mulai terlihat. Al memandangnya dengan raut muka jengkel yang menjadi-jadi. Beberapa murit dari berbagai asrama melirik mereka, bahkan ada yang berhenti berjalan hanya untuk melihat perkelahian mereka. Rose memandang Scorpius dengan was-was. Rose harap Scorpius tidak bicara yang macam-macam. Yang Rose sadari betul harapannya sama sekali tidak akan terkabul.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ingin memulai ceritaku." Scorpius menyeringai lagi. Matanya berkilat-kilat. ' _Dasar tengil_ ', Al memaki dalam hati, sadar omongannya di acuhkan. Rose mendelik ke arahnya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya. Rose tiba-tiba saja memiliki firasat buruk.

"Semuanya dimulai dari saat kemarin kami berdua berpatroli bersama." Scorpius memulai ceritanya yang jelas-jelas mengarang, karena mereka kemarin patroli secara terpisah, dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Hey, kita tidak!" Rose menyangkal dengan keras.

Scorpius memandangnya dengan tampang terluka, "Kau tidak mengakuinya. Kau kejam sekali Rose!" Scorpius berbicara dengan nada menderita yang begitu terasa sampai-sampai semua yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan tampang menuduh. Al di sampingnya memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Rose mendelik sejadi-jadinya ke arah Scorpius. ' _Apa sih, sebenarnya yang di rencanakan Malfoy?_ ', Rose memekik frustasi dalam hati.

"Jangan mengada-ngada Malfoy!" Rose bersikeras melawan. Matanya melotot garang kepada Scorpius, yang masih memasang tampang terluka menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak Rose! Kita bahkan sudah ber –"

"MALFOY!" Rose memekik keras, mukanya memerah. Rose tau benar apa yang akan dikatakan Scorpius. Benar-benar, penipu satu ini. Aktor terkenal mungkin akan kalah dalam Hal akting dengan Scorpius. Scorpius tertawa setan dalam hati. Mulai sekarang detik ini juga, menggoda Rose Weasley sudah masuk dalam daftar hobi barunya. ' _Benar-benar_ _menyenangkan_ ', pikirnya senang.

"Kenapa Rose? Kenapa harus berteriak?" Al bertanya dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Sekarang katakan padaku! Apa yang sudah dilakukan si brengsek Malfoy padamu? Aku ingin jawaban darimu! bukan Malfoy atau siapa saja!" Al berkata dengan keras kepala.

Rose memandang Scorpius dengan pandangan menuduh, yang di balas dengan ekspresi sakit hati seolah Rose telah membuat hatinya hancur lebur. Benar-benar memuakkan. Rose mulai merasa Scorpius itu jelmaan iblis. Rose tau betul, di balik ekspresi memuakkan yang di pasang Scorpius, Scorpius sedang menyeringai senang di atas penderitaanya. Rasanya kepala Rose mau meledak, dan sikap Al yang curiga terhadapnya tidak membuat semuanya bertambah baik.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Rose mendesis marah, kenapa sih Al harus memperumit suasana. Oh, Al dan sikap _over-protektifnya_ yang menyebalkan. Rasanya Rose ingin memukul kepalanya sekarang juga. "Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan!" Rose berkata dengan kejam. Al mendelik kearahnya, merasa tersinggung. Rose menghiraukannya, dia memasang muka segarang mungkin yang membuat Al menciut. "Atau kau ingin mantra kesukaan Lily! Aku akan membuatnya dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya untukmu!" Rose melanjutkan dengan sadis. Al meneguk ludahnya, tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah menjauh dari Rose. Beberapa orang juga ikut-ikut meneguk ludahnya, Rose yang murka ternyata benar-benar mengerikan.

Kutukan kesukaan seorang Lily Potter begitu terkenal di Hogward. Kutukan _kapak kelelawar_ , di latih khusus oleh Ginny Potter yang notabenenya ibu dari Lily. Saat kau macam-macam dengan Lily, bersiap-siap saja menerima kutukannya. Al sudah kena berkali-kali, dan mendapatkan lebih besar sama sekali tidak dia inginkan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Scorpius masih bertahan dengan aktingnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan emosi Rose yang mencapai puncaknya. Sebenarnya sih, Scorpius sudak terlalu sering berhadapan dengan Rose yang meledak, mengingat berapa seringnya dia mengganggu Rose. Rose melotot garang ke arahnya, mukanya merah sampai ke telinga. ' _Manisnya_ ', batin Scorpius sinting.

"Berhenti berakting Malfoy! Kau mau merasakan tinjuku lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu!" Akting Scorpius luntur. Setetes keringat meluncur dari dahinya. Mengingat bagaimana pukulan Rose kemarin malam. Sejujurnya, menyakitkan. Scorpius, bahkan harus menahan nyerinya sampai terduduk. Tapi, otak Slytherin-nya tetap bekerja. Dengan ekpresi taku-takut yang sebenarnya tidak ia buat-buat dia mulai berbicara, "Tapi aku hanya ingin bicara tentang ciuman kita Rose"

"APAA!" Rose dan Al secara bersamaan berteriak histeris. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka, menarik nafas kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di bicarakan Scorpius. Wajar saja, setau merekakan Rose pacar Davies. ' _Oh ya, sebentar lagi akan kubuat mereka tau perbuatan Davies sialan kepada Rose_ ', Scorpius membatin kejam, masih tetap mempertahankan akting sempurnanya.

Orang-orang mulai berbisik sambil melirik Rose dengan pandangan menghina.

Rose menggeram marah, dia menerjang ke arah Scorpius. Scorpius yang tidak menyangka dengan pergerakan Rose hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Scorpius kira Rose akan meninjunya lagi, tapi ternyata dia hanya menarik kerah jubahnya dan menyeretnya pergi menjauhi kerumunan. Scorpius secara diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Tapi dalam sekejap berubah menjadi cemberut saat sadar rencananya gagal.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan Rose yang masih menyeret Scorpius. Setelah sampai pada salah satu lorong sepi yang jarang di lewati orang, mereka berhenti. Nafas Rose tersenggal-senggal saking emosinya.

"Kau membuat rencanku yang sempurna gagal Rose!" Scorpius berseru protes. Rose menggeram di depannya. "Rencana apa? Mempermalukanku di depan umum dengan membuat gosip murahan. Demi _Merlin_ , Malfoy! Kau bahkan menyebarkan berita kalau kita berciuman! Apasih maumu!" Rose memandangnya dengan geram.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya bercanda." Scorpius mengangkat bahu dengan enteng. Mata Rose berkaca-kaca, air mata kemarahan tampak di sudut matanya. "Bercanda! Kau bilang bercanda! Kau merusak reputasiku Malfoy! Mereka belum tau tentang aku dan Davies!"

"Seharusnya mereka tau! Kalau saja kau tidak menyeretku pergi begitu saja!" Scorpius mencibir. Walaupun dia merasa kurang nyaman karena Rose menangis, tapi setidaknya Rose menangis karenanya. Jahat! Memang, lagipula Scorpius tidak peduli.

Rose melongo, "Apa maksudmu?"

Scorpius mendengu, "Rencana Rose! Rencana! Kalau kau tidak lihat, Davies juga ada di sana! Nah, kau seharusnya melihat ekspresinya saat aku bilang kita berciuman!" Scorpius terkekeh kecil saat mengingatnya. "Seharusnya aku tadi menyuruh seseorang untuk mengabadikannya!" Gumaman kecil terdengar dari Scorpius.

"Tidak! Jangan macam-macam! Jangan sampai orang tau tentang kejadian kemarin malam!"

Scorpius mendengus dengan menghina. ' _Jangan harap Davies bisa keluar dari masalahnya_ _begitu saja_ ', batin Scorpius sinis. "Kau mungkin bisa memaafkannya begitu saja! tapi aku tidak bisa!" kata Scorpius keras kepala.

Rose menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak saking kesalnya. "Apa pedulimu sih!" Rose meraung frustasi.

Scorpius tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Ah, salah satu pernyataan Tolol lainnya!" kata Scorpius dengan sinis.

"Jangan membuat semuanya tambah rumit Malfoy!" Rose mendesah dengan lelah. Dia memijat pangka pangkal hidungnya saat rasa pening lagi-lagi terasa.

"Kau yang membuatnya semakin rumit Rose! Kalau saja kau menerimaku dari dulu. Bukannya malah memilih si Davies brengsek! Hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Scorpius berkata dengan kalem, tapi di setiap katanya mengandung racun.

Tentang kenapa Rose tidak menerimanya, sebenarnya tanpa di ketahui siapapun Scorpius pernah tanpa sengaja keceplosan mengungkapkan perasaannya saat mereka bertengkar hebat. Kejadian itu terjadi saat mereka ada di taun ke lima. Karena terlanjur, Scorpius ungkapkan saja semua. Rose tidak menjawabnya, setelah memberi jawaban tidak jelas, 'Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya' dengan terbata-bata. Rose langsung berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan yang membuat Scorpius murka, setelah menunggu dan tidak mendapat jawaban. Berita tentang jadiannya Rose dengan Davies terdengar saat awal mereka di tahun ke enam. Scorpius sempat marah besar, tapi saat melihat Rose tidak tertekan lagi, karena Rose tampak sangat menyedihkan begitu dia memberi tau Rose tentang perasaannya. Scorpius mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Rose.

Semua perasaan rela 'demi kebahagiaan Rose' hilang begitu saja saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Davies berselingkuh di belakang Rose kira-kira dua bulan setelah mereka jadian.

"Aku..." Rose kehilangan kata-katanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menyiratkan kesedian. Iris langit miliknya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Bibir bawahnya bergetar. "Maaf" isakan lirih terdengar. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Rose menyesal, sungguh.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Rose. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tertekan. Lagipula aku masih bisa menunggu lagi." Scorpius tersenyum kecut. Dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi yang dipenuhi bintik manis di depannya. Scorpius memang orang paling egois yang hanya ingin Rose menangis karenannya, tapi jika bisa, dia tidak ingin Rose menangis. Baik karenanya atau karena orang lain.

Rose membiarkan tangan Scorpius mengelus pipinya yang basah. Tangan Scorpius terasa hangat di pipinya yang dingin karena suhu rendah. Membuatnya nyaman. Dan saat nafas aroma _mint_ terasa begitu dekat dengannya, matanya terbuka. Sepasang mata abu-abu tajam menatapnya dengan lembut. Diam-diam membuat dirinya terasa tersedot karena keindahannya. Saat Rose melihat mata abu-abu itu, dia baru menyadari, ada seberkas warna biru indah yang bercampur dengan abu-abu. Membuatnya terpana dalam diam.

"Maaf Rose, untuk kali ini saja." Scorpius berbicara dengan lirih dengan bibir tepat di depan bibir Rose yang bergetar. Uap karena nafas mereka saling bersahutan saat mereka bernafas dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Saat sapuan lembut terasa di bibirnya, mata Rose menutup. Rose tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya. Tangan Scorpius yang ada di pipinya mengusap dengan lembut, membuatnya nyaman. Kedua tangan Rose entah sejak kapan mengalung di leher Scorpius. Scorpius tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Scorpius turun secara pelan dari pipi ke punggung Rose. Dan berhenti dengan nyaman di pinggang Rose, memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut terus di berikan Scorpius. Perut Rose terasa seperti ada yang menggelitik, dadanya berdebar-debar. Rose bisa merasakannya, saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya telah lengkap. Saat tangan Scorpius memeluknya, Rose merasa terlindungi. Saling berbagi pelukan hangat antara satu dengan yang lain.

Tautan di bibir mereka terputus saat asupan oksigen mulai menipis. Muka Rose merona saat mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Scorpius tersenyum lembut ke arah Rose, dia mengusap dengan pelan bibir Rose yang basah. Megecupnya sebentar untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum melepas pelukannya di pinggang Rose. Scorpius berbalik dan berjalan degan ringan. Rose memandangnya dalam diam.

Saat jarak mereka kurang kebih tiga meter, Scorpius tiba-tiba saja berhenti. "Soal hal gila yang kulakukan kemarin malam, maaf soal itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau tidak memikirkan Davies. Ku harap kau mengerti Rose." Tanpa membalikkan badan, Scorpius berkata dengan datar. Setelah itu dia mulai melenggang menjauh.

Rose menatap punggung Scorpius yang makin lama mengecil dengan sorot tidak terbaca. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi letih yang terlihat jelas. Rose mengusap dengan pelan bibirnya, aroma _mint_ masih terasa pekat di sekitarnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Rose menghela nafas dengan lelah. Dia akan memikirkannya nanti. Rose rasa dia tidak akan datang ke kelas untuk hari ini. Dia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk sekarang.

Rose mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Oh iya, dia akan meminta _ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi_ pada Madam Pomfrey. Rose benar-benar butuh tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rose terbangun malam harinya. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut seperti kepompong. Kepalanya yang terasa pening sudah baikkan. Dia menggeliat pelan, persis seperti kucing.

"Sudah bangun?" suara feminim terdengar. Rose langsung menoleh dengan kaget. Lily tengah duduk di kursi tepat samping ranjangnya, menggunakan mantel tebal dengan syal merah emas Griffindor tersampir di kursi yang didudukinya. Matanya fokus ke buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Lily!" Rose berkata parau khas orang bangun tidur. Lily mendongak dari buku yang tengah ia baca, tersenyum tipis saat memandangnya. Rose mengusap dengan pelan kedua matanya, dan mendudukkan diri dengan badan menyender di kepala ranjangnya. Memandang sekeliling kamar selama enam tahun dia di Hogward. Teman-teman kamarnya tidak ada di manapun, mungkin masih ada di ruang rekreasi. Hanya ada dia dan Lily di dalam.

"Sedang apa Lils?" Rose menatap Lily penuh tanya. Sepupu perempuannya hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek, memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca di jubahnya. Rose sangat tau buku apa itu. Komik, komik Jepang lebih tepatnya. Lily memiliki ketertarikan pada buku cerita bergambar itu setelah tidak sengaja melihatnya di toko buku mugle.

"Kami menghawatirkanmu. Kau tidak masuk kelas seharian. Seharusnya kau melihat betapa paniknya Al tadi" Lily terkikik kecil "Yah... kau tau sendiri bagaimana Al."

Rose tertawa maklum. Al sangat protektif terhadap keluarganya. Walau sifatnya sangat menjengkelkan, tapi terkadang Rose berfikir perilaku Al itu sangat manis. "Dia tidak membuat masalah bukan?"

"Tidak!" kerutan samar terlihat di dahi Lily. Dia menyibak rambut merahnya ke depan dengan gugup, dan mulai memilinnya. Rose menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Lily, dia sangat tau dengan perilaku aneh Lily. Lily biasa melakukan itu kalau sedang bingung. Rose baru akan bertanya saat Lily melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Sebenarnya... dia bertingkah aneh hari ini. Dia terlihat akrap dengan Malfoy." Lily menggaruk dahinya, jelas heran.

Mata Rose membola. "APA!" Rose memekik dengan wajah horor. Pasti salah satu rencana Scorpius. Rose teringat dengan kata-kata Scorpius tadi, _'Kau mungkin bisa memaafkannya begitu saja! Tapi aku tidak bisa!'_ Rose tau, Scorpius pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku melihat mereka berbicara dengan berbisik di lorong sepi. Saat itu aku dan Hugo sedang ke kelas Transfigurasi, kami melewati jalan pintas yang kebetulan melewati lorong itu. Yah... ku kira Al sedang mengumpati Malfoy seperti biasa saat mereka bertemu. Tapi... Al tampak tidak marah kepada Malfoy, dia terlihat murka, tapi kepada orang lain." Bibir Lily mengerucut, dia mencubit dagunya dengan ekspresi aneh, antara heran dan penasaran. Mata coklat sewarna dengan Ginny Potter menyorot dengan ragu ke arah Rose, "Dan aku berani bersumpah! Al tersenyum ke arah Malfoy!"

"Ha?" Rose melonggo, ' _Al tersenyum... kepada Malfoy. Tersenyum kepada Malfoy. TERSENYUM KEPADA MALFOY!_ ' Suara dalam kepalanya memekik terus menerus. "Mana mungkin!" Rose nyaris memekik.

"Demi _Merlin_ , Rose, aku juga masih tidak percaya. Mengingat bagaimana interaksi mereka yang seperti anjing dan kucing selama ini. Tapi.. aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Lily memutar-mutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Pasti sesuatu terjadi!" Lily bergumam pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Rose.

Rose mulai berkeringat dingin. Apa ini termasuk rencana 'sempurna' Scorpius, memasukkan keluarga Weasley dan Potter di dalamnya. Kalau keluarganya tau tentang masalahnya dengan Davies, mantan pacarnya itu pasti akan hancur. Walaupun Rose sakit hati karena kelakuan mantan pacarnya itu, Rose masih mempunyai rasa kasihan terhadapnya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja, terkadang kelakuan sepupu-sepupunya sangat keterlaluan apabila sedang marah. Diam-diam Rose merasa lega, James dan Fred lulus tahun lalu. Oh... dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Davies kalau sudah ada di tangan dua orang jail tersebut.

"ROSE!" Rose berjengit saking kagetnya dia. Kedua tangannya meremas piama tidur tebal yang sedang dia gunakan, seperti terserang sakit jantung mendadak. "Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku Lils!" Rose memprotes. Lily mendengus puas dengan tangan menyilang dada.

"Salah siapa tidak memperhatikan!" Omelnya jengkel. Wajah Lily tertekuk, cemberut. Rose menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa gugup. "Sori" Katanya pelan. Lily hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah!" Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. Tampak tidak terlalu diambil hati.

"Oh iya!" Lily terpekik. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Lily mengambil nampan, yang baru Rose sadari ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Asap mengepul dengan jelas terlihat dari mangkok, jelas di beri mantra khusus agar tetap hangat. Aroma ayam dan bawang menguar dari sana. Nampan itu di serahkan kepada Rose dengan hati-hati. Hawa panas menyenangkan langsung terasa saat asap mengepul menyentuh wajah Rose.

"Kau melewatkan jam makan malam, dan seingatku kau sama sekali tidak ke aula untuk makan seharian ini. Jadi aku membawakan sup ini dari dapur untukmu." Lily menjelaskan dengan riang. "Cepat dimakan Rose! Aku tau kau lapar!"

Rose tersenyum penuh terima kasih ke arah Lily. Ah... Lily memang sepupu termanis yang dia miliki. Rose menguncir rambut merahnya dengan asal-asalan agar tidak menganggu acara makannya. Setelah itu, Rose mulai menyendok kuah panas yang ada di mangkok dengan penuh suka cita, dan menyeruputnya dengan pelan, merasakan bagaimana kuah panas langsung membuat badannya menghangat saat tertelan. ' _Hmm... enak sekali_ ', pikirnya. Perutnya yang terasa kosong langsung menerima dengan bahagia sup lezat yang dengan perlahan mulai habis.

"Terma kasih Lils, supnya enak sekali!" Rose berkata dengan riang, matanya berbinar bahagia. Lily tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya... aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Lily memandang Rose dengan serius. Rose diam saja, masih menikmati sup hangat di pangkuannya. Rose menggumam tanda mendengarkan, masih menyeruput kuah sup yang kental sendok demi sendok. Lily memandangnya dengan sebal, tapi membiarkan Rose menikmati sup yang ia bawakan.

"Gosip tentang kau dan Malfoy menggemparkan seisi Hogward." Lily memulai, nada suaranya terdengar santai. Rose langsung berhenti memakan supnya. Sudah ia duga, gosip yang di sebarkan Scorpius pasti sudah menyebar di seluruh kastil. Rose mulai keringat dingin membayangkan reaksi orang lain. Dan karena tadi pagi dia benar-benar sudah berciuman dengan Scorpius, sama saja dia membuat gosip itu menjadi berita yang benar-benar terjadi. Rose bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa panas saat memikirkan pagi hari tadi.

"Kalian benar-benar ciuman dengannya ya?" Lily bertanya dengan setengah memekik. "Eh?" Rose melongo sebentar, tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya berwarna merah pekat, begitu mendengar teriakan Lily, entah kenapa sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak.

"Astaga!" Lily memekik melihat wajah Rose yang merona. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Rose kau masih pacaran dengan Davies saat ini. Kau seharusnya tau bagaimana reaksi semua orang mengenainya Rose. Saat mendengarnya, aku yidak percaya, tapi setelah melihat reaksimu. Hahh... aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata seperti ini Rose!" Lily menggeleng dengan kecewa.

Rose menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, masih bertahan dengan rahasianya. Kalau Lily bersikap seperti ini, berarti dia belum tau bukan. Tidak, dia benar-benar tidak ingin masalahnya membuat keluarganya bermasalah. Ini masalah Rose, jadi biarkan Rose menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Semua orang mulai mengolok kau Rose. Aurora Zabini si cewek ketebalan bedak bahkan mengolokmu dengan bahasa paling jahat yang pernah ku dengar. Al hampir melabraknya kalau saja aku dan Hugo tidak menghadangnya." Rose diam-diam meringis mendengarnya. Lily terus mengoceh tentang berita dirinya dengan nada mengomel. Sekali-kali tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah tidak bisa berhenti. Raut wajahnya juga terus berganti-ganti. Begitu _ekspresif_.

Tentang Aurora Zabini, dia salah satu anak Slyterin kelebihan bedak yang menganggap Rose musuh terbesarnya. Walaupun Rose terkadang bingung kenapa Aurora sangat benci terhadap dirinya, karena dia sama sekali tidak merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Oh ya, salah satu hal lain tentang Aurora, dia merupakan fans berat Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oi! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih!" Lily memekik lagi. Rose hanya memandang Lily dengan bosan. "Aku dengar Lils. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan omongan orang. Ini hidupku biarkan aku saja yang menjalaninya." Rose berkata dengan tegas. Hoo... siapa yang tadi pagi mengumpati Scorpius karena telah membuat reputasi Rose jelek. ' _Memalukan sekali!_ ' Rose mengumpat dalam hati, begitu menyadari pemikirannya begitu cepat berubah.

Rose rasanya mau menceburkan dirinya kedalam mangkok yang ada di hadapannya, walaupun dia tau dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa dia malah bertingkah seolah oke-oke saja dengan desas-desus tidak mengenakkan yang disebabkan Scorpius. ' _Merlin! Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ ' batin Rose meraung dengan panik.

"Jangan sok Rose!" Lily memandangnya dengan marah. "Kau berkata begitu karena kau belum bertemu dan mendengar sendiri orang-orang menggunjingmu!"

"Tidak!" Rose bersikeras. Entah kenapa merasa harus mempertahankan pendapatnya tadi. "Aku pasti bisa bertahan!"

Lily mendengus dengan pandangan skeptis, "Terserah!" Ujarnya Ketus. Raut wajah cemberut Lily berubah menjadi horor saat tanpa sengaja melihat leher Rose. Yang baru disadarinya karena dari tadi asik mengomeli Rose. Bercak merah pekat yang terpampang dengan jelas.

"Astaga!" Lily berbisik tidak percaya dengan tangan menutupi mulut. Memandang Rose dengan mata membola, "APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN ROSE WEASLEY!" Lily berteriak murka.

Rose memandang Lily dengan ngeri, mengerikan sekali. Memangnya apa yang sudah Rose lakukan sampai Lily meledak seperti itu.

"Ini! Siapa yang memberi _kissmark_ padamu?" Lily secara terang-terangan menunjuk lehernya. Rose meraba lehernya dengan tidak mengerti.

" _Kissmark_?" Rose membeo. "Mana mungkin!" Rose menyangkal dengan gugup. Padahal dalam hati meraung murka, tentu saja ditujukan untuk Scorpius. Rose baru tau tentang kissmark setelah Lily mengatakan tadi, sumpah. Dan satu-satunya orang yang sudah menodai lehernya hanya Scorpius.

Rose menyambar tongkat di meja sebelahnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Dengan lambayan tongkat singkat, sebuah cermin tercipta di udara kosong. Rose menggumam lagi, membuat kacanya tetap melayang dan memposisikannya sedimikian rupa agar dia bisa melihat lehernya. Dan Rose melihatnya, bercak merah pekat yang terlihat dengan jelas di lehernya. ' _Brengsek_!' Rose meraung dalam hati. Rose kira ciuman di lehernya tidak akan meninggalkan bekas, mengingat Scorpius hanya mencium sekali.

"Astaga, Rose! Kau baru tau tentang _kissmark_ itu saat ini! Kau sangat beruntung semua orang tidak menyadarinya tadi pagi!" Lily memandangnya dengan garang. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, "Jangan bilang Malfoy lagi!" katanya dengan muak.

Rose hanya diam, matanya melirik kemanapun dengan liar. Sama sekali tidak bisa membantah.

"Aku mau pergi! Al dan Hugo sudah menungguku. Al menyuruh kita bertemu,membahas sesuatu katanya. Kecuali untukmu! Al menyuruhmu beristirahat!" Lily menyambar piala berisi minum di mejanya dan menyerahkannya ke pada Rose, agak terlalu keras, isinya hampir tumpah. Rose meminumnya dalam diam, saking takutnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku kan tidak sakit!" Rose mencoba memprotes, walau yang keluar hanya suara mencicit menyedihkan. Lily mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tanyakan saja pada Al!" Lily berujar ketus, dia melilitkan dengan asal-asalan syal merah emas yang ia bawa. "Rasanya aneh, saat berkumpul hanya ada kita ber-empat. Dan sekarang kita harus ber-tiga. Kenapa sih Al menyuruh berkumpul!" Lily menggerutu dengan jengkel di sela-sela aktifitasnya. Keluarga Weasley dan Potter yang ada di Hogward memang tinggal mereka ber-empat, Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo. Yang lainnya sudah lulus. Pertemuan-pertemuan biasanya mereka lakukan apabila ada masalah menyangkut keluarga.

Rose mulai merasa panik, Al pasti ingin membahas tentang Davies dan dirinya. Rose ingin mencoba protes lagi, memaksa Lily agar dirinya bisa ikut, tapi entah kenapa matanya terasa berat. Rose rasanya ingin sekali bergelung seperti kepompong di selimut, pasti menyenangkan di hawa dingin seperti ini.

Rose terlahir dengan otak jenius turunan ibunya bukan hanya sekedar isapan jempol. Di rengah-tengah rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, Rose bahkan masih bisa berfikir. Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang, kepala yang terasa ringan, seperti tadi pagi setelah dia meminum ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey.

"Minumannya?" Rose bergumam mengantuk. Matanya membuka dengan setengah. Tubuhnya mulai melorot menjadi terbaring. Lily mulai terlihat samar-samar di penglihatan Rose, tersenyum minta maaf kepadanya. Detik berikutnya mata Rose sepenuhnya tertutup, terbuai dengan perasaan ringan di kepalanya.

"Maaf Rose! Semua yang terjadi hari ini terlalu aneh! Al tau sesuatu, dan aku juga harus tau" Lily berbisik di tengah udara kosong, menyelimuti Rose sampai sebatas dada. "Seharusnya kau bercerita kalau kau punya masalah. Kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong!" Lily tersenyum kecut. Setelah memastikan Rose tidak akan ke dinginan lagi, Lily keluar dengan langkah tergesa keluar dari kamar Rose. Al dan Hugo harus tau secepatnya tentang _kissmark_ yang ada di leher Rose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Rose harus menelan semua omongannya kemarin malam. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan mengenainya. Fakta bahwa hari ini terasa sangat dingin karena salju yang terus turun dengan lebat tidak bisa membuat hati Rose yang panas mendingin.

"Perempuan jalang!" Salah satu cewek dengan berani mencaci dengan keras, yang mengejutkan seorang cewek Huflepuff. Segala sifat kalem khas asrama Huflepuff hilang sudah. Dia memandang Rose dengan murka sekaligus ingin menangis, kelihatannya anak taun kelima. Satu taun lebih muda dari Rose. Tampaknya karena ada seorang yang berani mencaci dengan keras, beberapa orang jadi mengikuti. Segera, cacian memenuhi udara, walau hanya sedikit orang yang mencaci dengan suara keras, kebanyakan dari mereka masih mempertahankan bisik-bisik mereka. Sorot mata muak, jijik, dan lainnya menohok Rose. Rose menghela nafas dengan lelah. ' _Sabar Rose! Sabar_ ' kata-kata itu selalu terulang di benak Rose.

Rose melangkah dengan dagu terangkat. Berjalan dengan ringan seolah semua cacian yang di layangkan kepadanya hanya angin lalu. Rambut merahnya yang hari ini dia kuncir tinggi asal-asalan bergoyang dengan anggun di punggungnya. Syal merah emas khas Griffindor memeluk dengan erat lehernya, selain agar dia tidak kedinginan, Rose menggunakannya untuk menutupi _kissmark_. ' _Dasar cowok Brengsek_!' Rose meraung dalam hati mengingat bekas merah laknat yang menempel di lehernya. Saat tadi pagi dia memeriksa, warnanya sudah agak pudar, tapi tetap saja terlihat. Walau saat rambut merahnya ia gerai _kissmark_ nya tidak tampak mencolok, Rose tetap akan menggunakan syalnya, hanya ingin ambil aman.

Rose terpaksa harus ke aula besar sendirian saat tidak menemukan Lily, Al, atau Hugo kemanapun. Semua cewek, bahkan teman yang satu asrama dengan Rose menjauhinya. Hanya beberapa anak Griffindor yang menyapanya, Rose sangat menghargai itu. Dan fakta bahwa sebagian dari penduduk asrama Griffindor tampak tidak berpengaruh dan tetap bersikap bersahabat kepadanya menghapus kekesalannya terhadap Al dan lainnya. Beberapa bahkan ada yang menanyakan kemana dia kemarin seharian karena tidak melihat dia dimanapun. Kebanyakan teman cowok Al dan dirinya, hanya segelintir anak perempuan yang mau menyapanya. Anak-anak lain yang di bawah taunnya sebagian masih bersikap seperti biasa. Ohh.. rasa sayang Rose terhadap asrama singa di Hogward berambah berpuluh kali lipat karenanya.

Rose masih berjalan setenang mungkin, berbelok ke salah satu lorong yang tidak dilewati oleh murit lain. Lagi-lagi jalan pintas, kali ini ke aula besar. Rose menghela nafas lega. Dalam hati sangat berterima kasih pada Al yang selalu membawanya ke jalan pintas tidak terduga kalau mereka sedang terburu-buru. Al bisa tau karena dia memiliki peta perampok pemberian James. James mendapatkannya di laci kamar Paman Harry dan Bibi Ginny, tentu saja James mengambil secara diam-diam. Saat Al ada di taun ke-dua, James memberikannya kepada Al karena sudah dianggap 'cukup umur' membawa benda peninggalan The Merauders, kelompok anak-anak usil jaman dahulu yang dipuja James dan Fred secara berlebihan.

Pintu besar untuk aula besar sudah terlihar di depan mata. Rose tau, neraka berada di balik pintu itu. Hampir semua penghuni Hogward ada di dalamnya, pandangan menjengkelkan pasti menghujaninya. Sebenarya, Rose bisa saja makan langsung di dapur. Tapi Rose tidak ingin bersikap seperti pengecut, dia seorang Gryffindor, jadi dia tidak akan lari dari masalah, menghindari semua orang hanya karena omongan menyakitkan mereka.

Rose menghela nafas, dan dengan tekat penuh membuka pintu besar yang ada di depannya. Begitu Rose masuh, tatapan menusuk langsung mengarah ke arahnya. Rose tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, seolah-olah tatapan menusuk yang di layangkan kepadanya tidak ada. Saat Rose duduk di meja Gryffindor, dia bisa merasa bagaimana punggungnya terasa seperti dilubangi kecil-kecil.

Hal yang membuatnya sedih, beberapa teman asramanya duduk sejauh mungkin darinya seolah dia wabah penyakit yang memang pantas diperlakukan begitu. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan pindah tempat duduk. Rose berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Matanya terasa panas. Rose mengedip, berusaha keras menahan tangis. Dimana keluarganya saat dia dibutuhkan. Atau mereka juga marah karena berita itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Rose takut.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Rose mengambil sup panas yang ada di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, seolah-olah Rose bisa menceburkan diri kapan saja di dalamnya. Menyendok dengan perlahan kuah kental ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hi Rose!" Rose terlonjak di tempat duduknya. Sendok yang ia pegang jatuh berkelontangan, pandangan mencemooh dan kikikan mengejek langsung terasa. Orang yang duduk di depannya terkekeh pelan, mengambil sendok baru dan menyerahkannya ke pada Rose.

"Santai Rose! Santai!" Kennet Wood memandangnya dengan geli. "Kau bertingkah seolah kau orang paling merana sedunia!" Kennet berkata dengan santai, sedikit humor terselip di kata-katanya. Rose diam-diam membenarkan ucapannya, dia memang merasa seperti itu.

" _Merlin!_ " Rose mendesis. Jantungnya masih berdebar saking kagetnya. Memandang Ken dengan mata berkedut jengkel. "Jangan mengagetkan orang seenaknya!" sejenak melupakan cacian yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. ' _Akhirnya_ ', Rose berpikir dengan bahagia. Rose kira dia akan makan sendiri di meja Gryffindor pagi ini.

Ken datang dengan beberapa temannya. Hampir semua tim _quidditch_ mengelilinginya. Menyapanya dengan hangat seperti biasa, Rose membalasnya dengan semangat. Rose bahkan tidak sadar kalau Meggie, salah satu teman sekamarnya, sudah ada di sampingnya. Tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Apa Rose terlalu berfikir berlebihan tentang reaksi setiap orang.

Rose melirik sekelilingnya, merasa begitu senang karena teman-teman dekatnya di Hogward mengelilinginya. Rose rasanya ingin menangis.

"Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan!" Ken memutar matanya. Tawa terdengar di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak!" Rose cemberut. Ken tertawa. Ken adalah kiper _quidditch_ Gryffindor. Masih aktif walaupun sudah di taun ketujuh. Walaupun begitu nilai akademisnya tetap bagus. Rose kadang meminta bantuannya. Kalau saja Rose tidak menganggap Ken seperti kakaknya, Rose yakin dia bakalan naksir pada Ken. Ken memiliki badan besar tinggi, berambut pirang dan bermata coklat lumpur.

"Kau terlihar seperti ingin menangis!" Meggie berkata dengan nada menjengkelkan. Rose mendelik ke arahnya, "Berhenti mengejekku!"

Lagi, tawa terdengar di sekelilingnya. Megie terkikik menjengkelkan. Ken mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa keras. Rose menepis tangan Ken dari rambutnya. Mendelik ke semua orang yang menertawainya. Kadang Rose heran, kenapa semua orang tampak sangat senang sekali menggodanya.

"Ha..ha.. lucu!" Rose menggerutu. Walaupun dalam hatinya merasa bahagia, karena teman-temannya masih bersikap seperti biasa.

Tatapan menusuk tampak semakin menjadi-jadi dan bisik-bisik semakin terasa. Lagi-lagi Rose menyesali pertemanannya dengan cowok-cowok mempesona. Tampang Rose bertambah keruh. "Kau membuatku semakin dimusuhi." Rose berkata dengan main-main kepada Ken, sendok terarah tepat di hidung Ken, sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Ken tampak tidak terpengaruh, tau kalau Rose sedang _bad_ _mood_. Dia malah tertawa kecil, dan menyuapkan kentang tumbuk dalam porsi besar kemulutnya.

Bisik-bisik makin terdengar, samar-samar Rose mendengar sesuatu seperti, 'penggoda', 'jalang' dan bahasa-bahasa kotor lain yang membuat Rose begidik. Megie yang ada di sampingnya cemberut, "Aku tidak suka dengan cara bicara mereka!" dia menggerutu. Rose menyuarakan persetujuan.

"Lihat mereka!" Rose menggerutu. "Bertingkah seolah aku akan menculik semua cowok keren yang ada di Hogward." Siapapun yang mendengar gerutuannya tertawa, Ken yang paling keras.

"Kenapa kau harus duduk di depanku!" Rose mendelik ke arah Ken.

"Oh... jadi sekarang kau mulai mengakui pesonaku." Ken berkata dengan dramatis. "Aku tersanjung, sungguh! Tapi sayangnya aku sudak punya Alice!"

"Jangan membuatku muntah!" Rose menyernyit. Megie tertawa kecil mendengarnya. ' _Ken dan sikapnya yang kelewat percaya diri_ ', pikir Rose jengkel. Ken lagi-lagi terkekeh. Dia meminum jus labu dari piala yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Sudah ditunggu Alice." Ken berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Rose hanya menggumam pelan, masih setia dengan sup yang ada di depannya. Tepukan ringan hinggap di kepala merah Rose. Rose mendongak, memandang Ken dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Jangan murung lagi Rose. Kau tau kau tidak sendirian bukan." Ken berkata dengan lembut. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Rose tersenyum lembut, menurunkan tangan Ken dari kepalanya dan memberi remasan lembut menenangkan.

"Sudahlah! Bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan Alice. Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

Rose memandang kepergian Ken dengan lembut. Ken benar, dia masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Jangan diambil hati kata-kata mereka. Ken benar, kau masih punya teman lainnya!" Magie mengedip dengan jenaka ke arahnya. Rose tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Megie memakan rotinya untuk sementara, matanya melirik Rose dengan pangangan menggoda. "Gagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose tersedak sup yang dia makan. Megie memberikan jus labu ke arahnya dengan tampak tidak bersalah menjengkelkan.

"Mana kutau!" Rose tertawa kaku. "Aku kan belum pernah berciuman dengannya."

Megie memutar-mutar matanya. "Jangan bohong!" Dia mengunyah roti yang dia makan dengan tenang. "Aku melihatnya dengan jelas saat kau tertidur!" mata Megie melirik ke lehernya yang tertutup syal. Megie menaruh roti di piring yang ada di depannya, merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Rose. "Kalau Malfoy berani memberi kissmark padamu, kalian pasti pernah ciuman." Megie berbisik dengan nada menggoda.

Muka Rose memerah sampai ketelinga. Rasanya ada asap mengepul di kepalanya saking panas mukanya. Megie terkikik melihat muka Rose.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku!"

Rose tau, bagaimanapun dia mengelak, Megie pasti akan terus mengekorinya sampai dia mendapat jawaban. Menghela nafas, Rose menjawab tanpa semangat.

"Nanti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam-jam selanjutnya Rose jalani dengan biasa. Kecuali telinga Rose yang selalu terasa panas dengan cacian yang terasa tidak ada habis-habisnya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju aula besar untuk makan siang.

Megie mengekorinya terus sampai ceritanya selesai, bagus juga, setidaknya Rose bisa sejenak melupakan cacian yang mengudara saat bercerita. Megie menggodanya terus-terusan begitu ceritanya selesai. Muka Rose rasanya seperti akan meledak mendengar bagaimana Megie terus terusan menggodanya. Megie bahkan terang-terangan bertanya 'Apa Scorpius seorang _good_ _kisser_?' atau 'Apa kalian melakukan _french kiss_?' Bagaimana bisa Megie secara terang-terangan bertanya kepadanya.

Rose berjalan bersisihan dengan Megie setelah jam terakhir selesai. Megie sedang berbicara tentang betapa hot-nya Al dan bla.. bla.. bla... Yang pasti, rasanya Al terus disebut. Padahal setau Rose, Megie sudah punya pacar dari Revenclaw.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?" Megie terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Memang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau memuja Al dan naksir berat kepadanya?" Rose berkata dengan heran. Satu alisnya naik, benar – benar deh, terkadang Rose tidak tau jalan pikiran Megie.

"Kalau kau satu asrama dengan Albus Potter, kau pasti secara sadar atau tidak akan terpesona kepadanya!" Megie memandangnya dengan serius. Rose memutar-mutar matanya. "Aku saja heran bagaimana bisa kau tidak terpesona olehnya!" Megie memandangnya dengan curiga. Lagi, Rose hanya memutar matanya. "Tapi sekarang aku tau!" Megie nyengir lebar ke arahnya. "Karena hanya ada Scorpius yang ada di hatimu makanya kau tidak terpesona pada Al!" Megie tertawa keras setelahnya.

Rose cemberut, mukanya lagi-lagi terasa panas. "Jangan bicara seenaknya!" Megie tertawa lebih keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong" Megie berkata setelah tawanya berhenti. "Aku tidak melihat Al dan sepupu-sepupumu lainnya hari ini. Kemana mereka?" Megie meliriknya penasaran. Rose menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah.

"Aku tidak tau." Rose berkata dengan gelisah. Seharian ini dia tidak melihat sepupunya. Itu membuatnya gelisah, apalagi Scorpius juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Rose curiga mereka sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Eh... Bukankah itu Al?" Megie menunjuk ke depan. Rose memandang yang ditunjuk Meggie, menemukan Al yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Rose!" Al mulai berteriak. Al berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya, masih mengumbar seringaian ke mana-mana. Rose memutar matanya, memandang gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitar mereka yang mulai merona.

"Dari mana saja?" Rose bertanya saat Al sudah ada di depannya.

"Rahasia." Al terseyum misterius ke arahnya. Rose memandang Al dengan alis bertaut, "Jangan merencanakan hal yang bodoh Al!"

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa! Membuat hidup seseorang berwarna!" Al terkekeh kecil, dia memandang Rose dengan penuh makna. Rose merinding dari kaki sampai kepala, dia mualai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku akan selalu melihatmu!" Rose berkata dengan mengancam, memandang Al yang ada di depannya dengan mata menyipit.

"Oh... Kau akan menyesal bila melakukan itu!" Al memandangnya dengan serius. "Tetap lihat sekitarmu Rose!"

Oke, Rose mulai frustasi dengan tingkah Al yang sok misterius. "Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan!" Rose memekik. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya memandangnya. Rose tidak peduli, lagi pula seharian ini dia memang selalu memandangnya.

"Hentikan apapun yang kau rencanakan saat ini juga!" Rose mendesis. Al hanya memandangnya dengan santai, "Jangan berteriak Rose! Kita sedang di lorong sekolah yang selalu di lewati siswa! Kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian kalau kau terus berteriak!" Al menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya, memberi gestus menasehati.

"Apa peduliku!" Rose memekik lagi. Dia memelototi Al dengan garang, "Apapun yang kalian rencanakan! Kuperintahkan untuk berhenti!"

Al tiba-tiba saja tertawa, saat tawanya berhenti, Rose bisa melihat raut wajah Al yang mengeras. "Jangan harap Rose! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang membuatmu terluka hidup dengan tenang!"

Rose memutar matanya dengan jengah, Al dan sikap _over-protektifnya_ yang menyebalkan. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan tau." Al berbicara dengan acuh. Rose menggeram.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukan hal yang macam-macam!" Rose masih berusaha mengancam. Tapi Al hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Seidaknya kalau kau membunuhku, aku akan mati dengan bahagia!" Al berujar sinting, dia terkekeh setelahnya, seolah-olah apa yang ia katakan adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah ada ia ucapkan. Rose merinding lagi, ' _Al tadi makan apa sih, sampai jadi menyeramkan_ _seperti itu!_ ', Rose membatin heran.

"Apa melibatkan Malfoy?" Rose memulai lagi introgasinya. Al tiba-tiba saja tersenyum menggoda, matanya melirik ke arahnya dengan berkilat-kilat. Rose merinding lagi, "Al serius!"

"Kalau iya bagaimana, kalau tidak bagaimana?" Al terkikik mengerikan. Rose merinding lagi, dia memandang Al dengan mata menyipit curiga, "kau Al bukan sih?"

Yang menejutkan, Al tampak gugup saat ditanyai. Rose tambah curiga, "Kau bukan Al ya?"

"Tentu saja aku Al! Jangan mengada-ada, aku ada di depanmu dan kau masih bertanya apa aku Al. Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu!" Al mulai berkata dengan pedas, dia memasang tampang cemberut ke arahnya.

"Oh... lupakan. Yang penting, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Jangan harap!" Al mengedikkan bahunya enteng. Rose ganti yang cemberut, dia mulai menggerutu tentang betapa menjengkelkannya Al saat ini, dan akan mencekik Al jika hal aneh terjadi. "Serius, kau benar-benar menjengkelkan saat ini. Lebih menjengkelkan dari pada hari-hari biasannya. Dan kau selalu membuatku merinding karena kikikan menyeramkan yang selalu kau keluarkan." Rose mulai menatap Al lagi dengan curika, "Entah kenapa kau saat ini begitu mirip dengan Malfoy!"

"Oh... mungkin kau terlalu rindu dengan Malfoy sampai-sampai semua orang kau anggap Malfoy!" Megie yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja melempar godaan lagi. Rose mendelik ke arah Megie, mukanya terasa terbakar. Al yang ada di depannya hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau saja kau bukan temanku, aku mungkin sudah menyihirmu jerawatan saat ini juga!" Rose mulai menggerutu lagi, bagus, hari ini dia banyak menggerutu, besok pasti dia akan bangun dengan muka menua dan penuh kerutan. ' _Ya... dan lengkaplah hari-hariku yang sangat_ _menyenangkan_ ', Rose menggerutu lagi dalam hati. Lihat, dia bahkan menggerutu juga di dalam hatinya.

Megie terkikik, Al hanya menyeringai senang. Seriusan, Al sangat aneh saat ini.

"Oh... aku bisa gila sebentar lagi!" Rose menggerutu lagi.

"Tenang saja, kalau kau gila, aku ada obatnya!" Al tiba-tiba saja menunjuk ujung lorong, seringaian menyeramkan terbentang di bibirnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, Rian Davies muncul dari ujung lorong. Rose memandang Rian dengan mata terbelalak, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai menegang, dan tanpa banyak pikiran dia langsung bersembunyi di punggung Al yang ada di depannya, berharap Rian tidak melihatnya.

Bau _mint_ menguar saat hidungnya terbentur punggung lebar Al. ' _Aneh sekali._ ', fikir Rose. Al selalu memiliki aroma citrus segar, dan entah kenapa bau _mint_ yang ia cium di punggung Al mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

 _DUARR!_

Suara ledakan menggema, dan dengan mata yang masih membelalak dari punggung Al yang lebar, kepala Rose langsung menengok asal suara, menemukan seorang Rian Davies dengan tubuh penuh lumpur berdiri dengan tampang tibak percaya yang kentara.

 _DUARR!_

Ledakan kedua terdengar, bulu-bulu muncul dari udara kosong, tepat di atas seorang Rian Davies yang berdiri dengan bengong. Detik berikutnya, bulu-bulu itu berjatuhan dan menimpa Rian, menempel dengan sempurna karena lumpur-lumpur yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Woww!" Al yang ada di depannya menggumam. Seringaian bahagia tampak dengan jelas di bibirnya, mata emeraldnya berkilat-kilat mengerikan. Rose memandang sepupunya dengan tibak percaya.

"Bukankah dia tampak seperti ayam sekarang." Al berkata kepada Rose dengan bahagia. Rose memandang sepupunya dengan alis bertaut. Rose membalikkan badan Al dengan kasar.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Rose berteriak murka. Al yang ada di depannya terkesiap. "KAU FIKIR APA YANG KAULAKUKAN? SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL KONYOL!"

"DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA!"Al balas berteriak, mukanya mengeras marah. "Setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepadamu dan kau masih ingin membelanya, benar-benar." Al mendesis, cukup keras untuk di dengar orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Kau dicemooh orang-orang seolah kau wanita jalang, padahal pacar ayammu lah yang sudah menyelingkuhimu dari belakang. Aku tidak terima Rose!"

Rose memandang Al dengan muka yang sulit diartikan, "Gosip itu bukan karena Rian. Itu karena Malfoy!"

"Oh... Sekarang kau menyalahkan ku! Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau bukan karena kau yang menyeret ku gosip itu tidak akan ada." Al mendesis lagi, matanya berkilat-kilat mengerikan.

"Tapi Malfoy juga keterlaluan. Kalau saja dia—" Rose berkedip. Telinganya yang salah dengar atau Al tadi bilang aku, dia sedang menyalahkan Malfoy, dan Al tadi bilang 'aku'. Mata Rose melebar, "Kau bukan Al?" suara Rose bergetar.

Al yang ada di depannya terkekeh mengerikan. "Baru sadar, eh?" dia menyeringai.

"Kau menyamar menjadi sepupuku? Untuk apa Malfoy?" Rose mendesis, kemarahan membeludak dari dalam hatinya. Dia benci dengan Malfoy, dia menci dengan tingkah Malfoy, dia benci dengan seringaian Malfoy, dan dia benci apapun yang berhubungn dengan Malfoy.

"Apa kau tidak akan lari jika aku datang dengan menjadi Scorpius Malfoy?" Ekspresi Scorpius menggelap. Rose diam-diam meneguk ludahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, setelah kejadian ciuman mereka kemarin, Rose tidak yakin bisa berhadapan dengan Malfoy secara langsung.

"Tidak bukan!" Scorpius tertawa getir. "Aku bahkan harus menjadi orang lain agar bisa menemuimu! Bukankah aku menyedihkan!" Nada getir sangat jelas terdengar di setiap katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Al berubah, mata emerald Al berubah menjadi berwarna abu-abu tajam, rambut hitamnya menjadi pirang platinum, kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat, tubuhnya juga menjadi lebih tinggi. Dan dalam waktu singkat, di hadapannya sudah ada Scorpius Malfoy, memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka yang baru pertama ini dia lihat. Kemarahan yang tadi Rose rasakan tiba-tiba saja sirna. Rose mulai merasa perilakunya kepada Scorpius keterlaluan. Rose tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah. Bukankah dia seperti pengecut selama ini, menghindari Scorpius dan menganggap tidak ada apapun yang terjadi setelah Scorpius mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Apa Al tau semua ini?" Rose bertanya tanpa memandang Scorpius yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu! Kau fikir siapa yang menyiapkan semua tadi. Sepupu-sepupumu yang mengubah Davies sialan menjadi ayam."

Rose menghela nafas, memberanikan diri memandang Scorpius, "Sori, tentang semua yang sudah ku lakukan Malfoy." Rose tersenyum pada Scorpius, "Kita bicarakan nanti oke! Bukan hal bijaksana membahas semua itu di depan semua orang."

Mereka berdua melirik di sekitarnya. Orang-orang tampaknya tengah membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mengetahui apa yang ia dan Scorpius bicarakan. Rose memandang Meggie, Meggie terkikik dan mengedip ke arahnya. Jelas sekali dia mendengar semuanya.

"Yeah" Scorpius mendengus kesal. "Setidaknya rencana berjalan sukses." Scorpius menyeringai senang. Rose memutar bola matanya sebal, cukup heran bagaimana bisa suasana hati Scorpius bisa berubah secepat ini.

"Rencana apa? Membuat Rian menjadi ayam." Rose berkata dengan jengkel. Rose harus mengakui sikap mereka berdua aneh. Bukankah tadi mereka membahas hal serius, bagaimana bisa mereka bisa kembali lagi menjadi seperti biasanya. Berkelahi hanya karena hal-hal remeh. Anehnya lagi, Rose merasa bahagia karena semua itu.

"Itu salah satunya. Rencana lainnya, membuat orang-orang berhenti bergosip yang aneh-aneh tentangmu."

Rose tertegun mendengarnya, dan tanpa bisa di tahan dia merona. Rose baru sadar, walaupun Scorpius begitu menjengkelkan, dia tetap memikirkan Rose.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya. Tapi karena kalian, aku jadi harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian perbuat." Rose menggerutu dengan muka merona. ' _Sialan!_ ', Rose mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia selalu merona jika berada di sekitar Scorpius. Scorpius terkekeh memandang muka Rose yang merona. ' _Manis sekali._ ', fikirnya.

Rose berjalan mendekati Rian. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan penasaran. Rose cemberut, ' _Kenapa semua orang harus begitu menjengkelkan!_ '. Bagus, Rose mulai menggerutu lagi.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" Scorpius bertanya.

"Menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan." Rose menjawap enteng. Mukanya masih cemberut, memandang orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Seolah tau apa yang membuat Rose jengkel, Srorpius berkata, "Tidak adakah orang yang bermartabat disini? Pergilah mencari makanan untuk perut gendut kalian dan berhenti memelototi kami!" Scorpius berkata dengan pedas, memandang orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka dengan tajam.

Dan dengan konyolnya, orang-orang disekitar mereka berlari pergi seolah tatapan Scorpius bisa membunuh mereka. Sekarang hanya ada Davies, Rose, Scorpius, dan Megie yang ada di lorong.

"Menggelikan sekali." Rose menggerutu.

"Ya, menggelikan sekali." Megie berkata dengan setuju. Dia tersenyum kepada Rose, " _Well_ , aku akan pergi kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin di cuekin lagi!"

Rose meringis mendengarnya, dia memang sempat lupa kalau Megie berada di sampingnya, "Sori!"

Meggie melambaikan tangannya dengan sambil lalu, " _Bye_ Rose! Aku akan selalu mendoakan hubunganmu dengan Scorpius!" Meggie mengedip ke arah mereka berdua. Rose merona, sedangkan Scorpius menyeringai. Dan Megie mulai berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju aula besar.

"Dia sepertinya teman yang baik bukan?" Scorpius memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Rose memutar-mutar matanya, "Kalau yang kau maksud teman yang senang sekali menggoda, aku setuju." Walaupun Rose memang benar-benar setuju dengan perkataan Scorpius, Megie memang teman yang baik. Walaupun sikap jailnya terkadang keterlaluan.

Menghela nafas, Rose berjalan lagi ke arah Rian Davies yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Lengkap dengan tubuh penuh lumpur dan bulu-bulu. Rose sungguhan baru sadar Davies ternyata memang benar-benar seperti ayam.

"Hallo Rian!" Rose tersenyum ke arah Davies yang ada di depannya, masih dengan tubuh penuh bulu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf dengan semua ini."

Davies memandang Rose dengan getir, "Aku yang salah Rose, aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini."

"Tentu, kau kan memang seorang ayam jejadian! Kami hanya menunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya kepada semuanya!" Scorpius berkata dengan kejam, seringaian terbentang di wajahnya. Rose memukul kepala Scorpius dan memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Malfoy!"

Scorpius hanya memutar matanya sebal.

"Aku memang salah Rose. Jangan menyalahkan Malfoy terus!"

"Kau seharusnya tidak membela Malfoy. Dia akan besar kepala!" Rose menggerutu. Davies yang ada di depannya terkekeh, sejujurnya, dia tampak menyeramkan saat terkekeh dengan bulu yang bertebaran di mukanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membersihkanmu" Rose mengeluarkan tongkatnya, membisikkan sebuah mantra. Tidak ada satupun yang terjadi. Alis Rose bertaut, dia mencobanya sekali lagi. Dan kikikan menyeramkan dari Scorpius menghentikan usahanya untuk membersihkan Davies.

"Oh... kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkannya!" Scorpius menyeringai. Davies dan Rose memandang Scorpius yang terkikik menyeramkan dengan horror.

"Semua ini, baru bisa hilang saat dua puluh empat jam. Salah satu barang dari WWW yang sangat keren! Fred dan James yang mengirimkannya untuk kami!" Scorpius menyeringai lagi.

"Kalian menceritakannya kepada Fred dan James!" Rose memekik.

"Tentu! Dan berita baiknya, sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil menghilangkannya. Kau benar-benar harus menunggu sampai dua puluh empat jam untuk membuat semuanya hilang!" Scorpius terkekeh lagi.

"Aku bahagia sekali!" Scorpius mulai bergumam sambil menyeringai menyeramkan, sesekali kikikan mengerikan terdengar dari nya. Entah kenapa Rose seolah bisa melihat tanduk iblis d kepala pirang itu. Rose merinding.

"Aku harus seperti ini terus selama dua empat jam?" Davies berkata tidak percaya. Rose memandangnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ya.. dan akan bertambah lagi jika kau mengganggu Rose lagi!" Scorpius tiba-tiba saja mendesis. Bukankah perubahan suasana hati Scorpius begitu _ekstrem_ , dia menggenggam tangan Rose dan menyeretnya menjauh dari sana. Rose memberontak, sesekali melirik Davies yang masih berdiri bengong di sana.

"Biarkan aku membantu Rian, Malfoy!" Rose masih memberontak.

"Diam atau aku akan menciummu lagi Rose!" Rose langsung diam, dia memandang Davies sambil meringis penuh penyesalan.

"SORI RIAN!" Rose berteriak, memastikan Davies mendengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Perbuatan yang begitu ia sesali karena setelah dia berteriak, Scorpius menarik kepalanya, dan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Scorpius sedang duduk di sofa tempat rekreasi dengan tampang bosan yang kentara. Satu tangannya memegang tongkat sihirnya, menggoyang-goyangkannya, menimbulkan salju yang muncul dari ujung tongkatnya, dengan lambayan tongkat lagi, salju itu hilang sebelum menyentuh lantai. Scorpius bersumpah, dia benar-benar bosan saat ini. Kalau saja dia boleh keluar, dia akan mendobrak pintu asrama Gryffindor, dan menyeret Rose Wesley dari sana. Hah... membayangkannya saja membuatnya terkikik sendiri.

"Jangan terkikik seperti itu!" Seeorang menggerutu dari sampingnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam tebal, dan muka putih dan berkilau seperti mutiara. Pokoknya, gadis itu cantik sekali. "Membuatku merinding Scorp!"

Scorpius terkikik lagi, orang yang ada di sampingnya meliriknya dari ujung mata birunya dengan tajam.

"Aku kan hanya mengikik! Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kalau kau tidak sadar. Kikikanmu itu menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan daripada kikikan Bellatrix Lestrange sekalipun." Orang yang ada di sampingnya berkata dengan nada jenaka, dia menarik satu tangan Scorpius yang menganggur dan mulai memainkan jari-jari panjang itu dengan jarinya yang lentik. Scorpius mengacuhkannya, membiarkan gadis cantik seperti putri di sampingnya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan kikikanku yang seksi dengan kikikan adik nenek yang menyeramkan itu?" Scorpius menggerutu. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya tertawa, suaraya terdengar berdenting seperti lonceng. "Aku hanya bercanda, Scorp!"

"Yeah, aku tau!" Scorpius menghela nafas. Dia mulai menggoyangkan tongkatnya lagi, salju-salju keluar lagi dari ujung tongkatnya. Adakah orang yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Berhenti membuat salju!" Gadis itu mendelik ke arah Scorpius, menyentakkan tangan Scorpius yang sedang ia mainkan, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Di sini sudah dingin, dan kau menambahkannya dengan salju!"

"Aku bosan!" Scorpius malah menggerutu, masih memainkan tongkatnya. "Kalau saja kau tidak melarangku keluar, aku pasti tidak akan melakukan ini, Aurora!" Scorpius memandang Aurora, si gadis cantik di sampingnya dengan alis tertekuk jengkel.

"Dan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan si gadis Weasley?" Aurora melotot ke arah Scorpius. "Tidak!"

Scorpius menghela nafas lagi, "Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Mother saat marah. Bisakah kau membuatku bebas untuk saat ini saja!"

"Tidak!" Aurora membantah dengan keras, memandang Scorpius yang memasang tampang jelek dengan cemberut. "Berhenti merengek seperti bayi! Aunt Astonia dan Uncle Draco menugaskanku untuk menjagamu. Aku hanya menjalankan peritah mereka!"

"Demi Merlin! Aurora! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bahkan sudah mereasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman! Sedangkan kau?" Scorpius memandang Aurora dengan tampang meledek. Muka Aurora merona, "Kita sedang tidak membahas ciuman! Jangan membahas yang tidak-tidah!"

"Lihat! Berhenti mengikutiku dan carilah pacar! Kau bisa jadi perawan tua kalau seperti ini terus! Kau bahkan dikira menjadi fans beratku hanya karena menempeliku! Padahal jelas-jelas kau sepupuku!" Scorpius memandang Aurora dengan serius. Oke, itu memang yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini. Aurora Zabini, anak dali Blaize Zabini dan Daphne Greengrass, sepupunya sendiri, yang selalu di bicarakan sebagai fans fanatiknya. Oh yang benar saja, Aurora menempel kepadanya hanya karena sikap _over-protektifnya_ yang berlebihan. Sikap _over-protektif_ yang setingkat dengan Albus Severus Potter.

"Mereka menganggap seperti itu hanya karena fikiran mereka yang terlalu dangkal! Lagipula tanpa pacaranpun aku pasti punya suami! Kita sudah dijodohkan Skorp! Kau seharusnya sadar, sikapmu yang seperti ini hanya akan menambah masalah!"

"Kau mau menikah dengan Vincent yang sebesar gorila!" Scorpius memandang Aurora di depannya dengan kaget.

"Kalau ayah dan ibuku bahagia, aku akan melakukannya!" Aurora menjawab dengan tegas. Tapi Scorpius tidak tertipu, mereka hidup saling mengenal dari mereka bayi, dan Scorpius jelas sekali mendengan nada getir yang terselip dari suara Aurora.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Scorpius mengacak rambut Aurora dengan sayang. "Kau juga harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri Aurora!"

Aurora hanya tersenyum, dia merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Scorpius. Scorpius diam saja.

Para penghuni asrama Slytherin hanya mengacuhkan sikap Scorpius dan Aurora yang tergolong mesra. Sudah terlalu sering melihat mereka berdua bersikap seperti itu. Walaupun mereka menyangka Scorpius dan Aurora memiliki hubungan lebih, sebenarnya mereka berdua hanyalah dua sepupu yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain seperti saudara, tidak lehih. Oh... biarkan saja, otak-otak dangkal mereka mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius memandang seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Salah satu teman Slytherinnya ternyata.

"Kau dipanggil Proffesor Mcgonagall!" Setelah itu, dia melongos begitu saja. meninggalkan Scorius dan Aurora yang menggelung di sampingnya seperti kucing.

"Well, lihat apa yang kau dapatkan dari perbuatan konyolmu!" Aurora menggerutu. Scorpius hanya terkekeh.

"Setidaknya, setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan Rose." Scorpius menyeringai. Kata-katanya membuat Aurora mendelik, "Apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berteu dengan Weasley!"

"Oh! Sayangnya Proffesor Mcgonagall hanya memanggilku! Dan Weasley dan Potter pasti juka di panggil karena kami bekerja sama."

Aurora tampak tidak terima dengan apa yang Scorpius katakan, dia bangun dari sofa dan mendelik dengan tajam kepada Scorpius, "Kalau begitu aku iku! Aku yang memberikan poly juice itu padamu, jadi aku juga harus mendapatkan detensi!"

Scorpius memandang Aurora dengan tidak percaya, "Kau gila!"

"Kau bahkan lebih gila dari aku!" Aurora melotot.

Oke, Scorpius tau Aurora memang memiliki sifat _over-protektif_ yang mengerikan. Tetapi, dia tidak percaya, sepupunya itu ingin mendapatkan detensi hanya karena tidak ingin Scorpius bertemu dengan Rose. ' _Aurora memang gila!_ ' Scorpius memaki dalam hati.

Jadi sebenarnya bukan hanya Rose saja kan yang kesusahan dengan sepupu _over-protektif_. Scorpius juga mempunyai sepupu gila, yang melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya. Dan karena sepupunya itu, hubungan Scorpius dengan Rose yang ia kira akan berjalan lancar tampaknya tidak akan terlaksana.

Ngomong-ngomong, Scorpius jadi kepikiran dengan Al. Kalau dua orang _over-protektif_ bersatu, apa yang akan terjadi. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuatnya terkikik sendiri.

Jadi, dengan salah satu pemikiran gila lainnya lagi. Scorpius menarik Aurora yang ada di sampingnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantor Proffesor Mcgonagall bersama!" Scorpius menarik Aurora dengan semangat. Seringaian membentang di wajahnya. Dia membawa Aurora keluar dari asrama dengan kepala yang mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk sepupunya tercinta.

Bukankah Scorpius akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Rose Weasley. Bahkan, walaupun saat ini hubungan mereka masih mengambang, Scorpius akan tetap mempertahankannya. Lagipula, Scorpius tidak akan membiarkan Rose Weasley lari begitu saja darinya. Dia akan terus mengejar seorang Rose Weasley kemanapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun.

Karena Rose Weasley adalah milik Scorpius Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **Astaga!**

 **Tarik Nafas. Sumpah demi apapun. Ini fanfic cukup menguras tenaga. Iya saya tau ini fanfic memang panjang. Saya bahkan sampai pegel mikirin cerita ini. Dan hasilnya, ya.. seperti ini. Gaje. Benar-benar gaje.**

 **Saya nggak yakin, Scorpius benar-benar seperti iblis di fanfic ini. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau feel-nya nggak dapet.**

 **Tapi meski begitu. Saya bener-bener mohon bantuannya untuk fanfic ini. Ini masih termasuk fanfic pertama saya. Jadi mohon Kritik dan sarannya.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
